


Of Thursdays and Schedules

by ph0tocynthia



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph0tocynthia/pseuds/ph0tocynthia
Summary: Gunther ever busy and tired, almost a senior surgical resident at Kipper Hospital, just wants to be with his girlfriend who is just as tired and busy as he is. It's a Wednesday night and Gunther is determined to get laid after a long dry spell. Modern!AU
Relationships: Gunther Breech/Jane Turnkey





	Of Thursdays and Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> y'all wanted smut... and I bring you, some suggestive(?) content.  
> I was very much inspired by Grey's Anatomy and this PJO fic I read on AO3 called A Predicament of Time by writergirl8.
> 
> [btw: I headcanon Gunther as half Indian, which is can be plausible if you read up on his mom's supposed background and take some history into account. Dragon is a cat in this Fic. ]
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters presented here  
> Crossposted on FF.net

Gunther Breech knew that his surgical residency would not be a bundle of fun, but this is just absurd, frankly. The forty-eight hour shifts full of scut work, dealing with patients, getting their labs, samples, tests and orders. When not with patients, he studies and when he is not studying, he sleeps. All this work, for what, a run-of-the-mill appendectomy? Was running on three hours sleep each night for months just to get to scrub in worth it?

Then again, he did sign up for it. Jane was, a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one that made the shifts bearable. However, there is a more pressing issue. He is tired, like, all the time. 

And yes, he is quite well aware that his eventual attending status as a neurosurgeon is worth it, even though all the joy was being sucked out of his present life faster than his own vacuum cleaner, but it’s still frustrating. He misses things that he used to be able to do before he had entered the residency program. He has no free time. The small moments of reprieve are spent catching up: on sleeping, eating and cleaning. Even with Jane, they spend their time catching up on what the other did throughout the day, exchanging the hospital gossip and rumors, and their cases. But, they don’t have time to create new memories. Gunther misses going out with his friends—more of Jane’s than his really—and most importantly, never gets to spend time with Jane. He can’t remember the last date they even went on.

To be fair, they live together, much to Adeline Turnkey’s great disapproval. They get to spend some time together. Some mornings, every other lunch, and nighttime. always goes to bed late. Silently, each night he sneaks into their bed as she sleeps; as she breathes he molds his body around her form. Their legs tangle through the night and for one moment, they are whole. It is Jane, Gunther, and her orange cat, Dragon all curled together asleep for a few hours. Yet, he can’t help but feel a bit empty when he wakes up in the early morning alone with Dragon. Jane leaves even before he does to get her hands on the best cases before anyone can, including him.

Tonight, a Wednesday of all nights, Gunther was ecstatic. This was the first day in months when he gets home before 7:00 p.m.! Scratch that, before 6:00 p.m.! His mood was barely tarnished by the fact that Jane would not be arriving for at least another hour due to a last minute catheter ablation with the attending, Dr. Theodore. Gunther’s normal jealously was squashed by the date night opportunity.

Apparently, the universe just didn’t want them to go out.

Gunther let himself into their tiny and only moderately shitty apartment. It may always reek of weed, thanks to the wonderful neighbors, and have cardboard-thin walls, it was theirs. It also helped that it was on the red line, which was five train stops away from the Kipper Hospital and only a mere 68.25 miles away from his father. 

Gunther has plans for making dinner, well had. In his haste to get home, he forgot to pick up groceries for dinner. He checked their bank account on his phone. ‘Take-out tonight means no lunch tomorrow.’ 

“Well, shit.”

Gunther scanned the fridge. There is: one bottle of wine, (cheap, but effective) a small mountain of cat food cans, some onions, tomatoes, green chilies, yogurt and oatmeal. The cabinets only have cereal, beans, lentils, coffee and bread. Gunther opened the fridge again, hoping that some chicken would suddenly appear. It didn’t. As Gunther wallowed in his lack of chicken summoning abilities, Dragon padded in, sat next to Gunther and looked at the fridge with him. 

“I don’t suppose Jane and I could feast on, ” he grabbed a can, “Flaked Skipjack Tuna & Wild Salmon, now could we?”  
He only got a warbling meow in reply. 

“I know, just because we are starving doesn’t mean you must as well.”

Gunther fed Dragon and began to tidy the place up a bit, thinking of what they could eat. ‘Is it too much that we go on a dinner and have sex in one night?’ They seemed trapped between going out for dinner and sleeping or sleeping together and sleeping. There was never both—they were always too tired by that time. 

But tonight, Gunther was determined to change that. 

An hour later, Gunther had the apartment tidied, laundry started, and the moong dal khichdi was cooking. (Gunther wanted to personally bless rice and lentils for existing, along with pressure cookers.) He set up their dining table to look straight out of a restaurant. And it did, albeit a slightly janky, classy restaurant. His makeshift table had a clear plastic bowl of bread, matching plates with mismatched glasses all on a red blanket. Gunther made a note to buy tablecloths in the future. 

“Now if it didn’t smell so loud, I might have confused our apartment for Prasino.”

Jane was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled as she held her nose. The smell of the neighbors,’ ehem, activates was the only thing that got to her. She must have been in a hurry to leave, her shirt was untucked and her bright red hair left up in what she dubbed her “scrub-do.” (Her curls did not just do a normal ponytail, and needed to be braided and pinned up.) Dragon purred against her leg as Jane emptied her wallet and keys into a bowl. 

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who insisted on being on the red line. My old place—”

“—was, yes much less dank and an hour away.” She finished for him, smirking. 

“Now, is this any way to greet your loving, caring, boyfriend that, not only cleaned up the kitchen and bedroom, but also did the laundry and made a dinner that rivals Pepper’s?” He said in mock grief and gave her his best sad, puppy dog eyes, before he turns back to pour some wine. 

“No, you have a point,” She moved to hug him from behind. He felt her raise up on her tip-toes and kiss the base of neck before resting her head on his shoulder blade. They couldn’t see the other, but they both smiled. 

“What are you doing, Beefbrain?” she asked breaking the silence. 

“I should hope you, in about two hours.” Jane scoffed, slapped him on the arm and reached for her glass of wine.

“This early with the foreplay? Jane!” She only shoots him a glare upon Gunther’s mischievous grin. “We haven’t dined yet!” She rolled her eyes as she sipped her wine. He turned to face her, “I don’t put out for nothing, really Jane, I expect more of you.”

“Gunther, that is ridiculous coming from you.” He made a noncommittal noise and shrugged.

“Maybe so, but you never turned me down,” he smirked.

Her stomach growls, putting a bit of a damper on the mood Gunther was building. 

“Dinnertime I take it?”

“Please,” Jane enthusiastically said. 

Once the two were settled in, plates full of food and the wine half gone, Gunther yawned before he took his first bite. Startled by the prospect of being too tired for sex he stood up to make coffee.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you, I saw the board before I left. Dr. McKay has you for a Craniotomy tomorrow. Coffee is, not the best idea.” She held her knife in the air, letting her hand jitter as an example of what could happen. ‘Well, there goes that plan.’ Gunther sat back down. Mentally cursing his luck. When he finally gets an opportunity to scrub in on something interesting at such an inopportune moment.

“By the time we clean up anyway, do think we will both be awake enough to have sex tonight,” Jane said in between two yawns.

“We can do this, Jane,” He looked at his phone, “it’s not even 8:30!”

“Well the wine didn’t help, it makes us sleepy” Jane reminded him. “Besides, I’m tired. How about tomorrow night?”

“That’s what you said last night! Do you know how long it has been?”

“…As long as it has been for me, I expect?”

“Too long Jane, Too Long.” She can practically hear the capitalization of his words.

It was 9:27 p.m.. Jane and Gunther shared the small reminder of the wine—out of the bottle, glasses abandoned at this point as they sprawled in bed. The dishes were cleaned and both were in pajamas: Gunther’s old college shirt on Jane and Gunther in black drawstring pants. They talked, and joked and kissed and Gunther felt so elated in that moment he thought his heart would fly out of his chest—which would be a perfect opportunity for Jane to scrub in on, he thought with a soft chuckle.  
Somehow, Gunther ends up with his head on her lap and his arms around her.  
It was 10:39 and both of them were asleep. 

Gunther woke up with a start. They were over the covers, both still clothed—unfortunate, truly—his neck and arms hurt after being curled about Jane. As soon as he realized what he has not done, he extracted arms from Jane to look at the clock. Yawning, he spotted the red glow from across the room, 2:15 a.m. ‘Fuck.’ He, gently but very insistently, tapped her arm, then her shoulder. 

“Jane!” He whispered. Persistently, Gunther moved closer, his breath against her ear as he whispers, “Jane, sex?” He poked her face. Mostly asleep, Jane managed to swat at Gunther’s face.

“No,” Her voice slurred by sleep. “Sleep now.”

“… Sorry Jane.” He hated disappointing her, especially when he promised her tonight, or rather, last night.

“There is always tomorrow. S’okay. Sleep.”

Gunther kissed her forehead, wrapped himself around her, and pulled the comforter around them, like a taco. He was asleep in less than a minute. 

When Gunther woke up, the sun was just barely rising. It was only Dragon and Gunther in the rumpled comforter. With a bleary gaze, Gunther saw that it was just after five. Jane hasn’t left yet. The pale green curtains were half drawn and the bed was half made. Jane always left the room like that for him so he could wake with the sun, gently. Gunther begrudgingly got up and followed her example of making the bed. He would have to be officially up in twenty minutes anyway. Dragon hissed at him for having woken him up. 

“Yeah, yeah; hiss, hiss. Remember that I feed you,” Gunther said as he straightened the pillows. He could hear the shower being turned on. An idea pops into Gunther’s head.

“ ’ello Jane!” She poked out of the shower curtain, her hair all piled on her head with shampoo running down her neck. Gunther gulped. 

“Well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you up this early. Good morning.” How she can be so bright and chipper without a sip of coffee is a mystery to Gunther. He used the toilet, washed his hands, shaved, and brushed his teeth all while Jane informed him of their scheduled. Weekends don’t exist anymore as they work overtime in the clinic in an effort to save up for a moderately good apartment, rather than this moderately shitty one. 

“…Just a two months more, tops!”  
Two months? Gunther thought a month more would have been enough. 

“Jane,” he said, hesitantly, “what do you mean by two more months?”

“You remember the apartment complex we liked, still under construction, well, it was almost done until last night. I checked my email this morning and… the pipes were done incorrectly and need to be redone before it could flood.”  
Gunther put down the toilet seat and sat down, head in his hands. He can’t continue like this for two more months of overtime, no free time, and no Jane. It is cruel, frankly, how badly the universe doesn’t want him to get laid. Hell, they are so busy that sharing the bathroom and talks like this are more frequent than not. Gunther groaned. Then, an idea popped into his head.

“Jane, I do believe I have a solution to our… scheduling problems.”

She once again poked out from the curtain. 

“Do tell.” This time, her red hair was plastered to her neck and chest. Drops of water coated her face, almost as many as her freckles, her eyelashes were dark as the water held them in a way that makeup did not and her skin flushed from the warm water. She looked so beautiful. He caught notice of a bead of water that ran down her pale freckled cheekbone down her jaw, down her neck, so tantalizingly slow, until it rested on her clavicle. Gunther felt something stir deep below as he got up to face her.

With a pointed downward look, Jane said sarcastically, “It just warms my heart how I never fail to get a rise out of you, Gunther.” He didn’t attempt to deny that.

“We could… ” His voice trailed off and his eyebrow wiggled suggestively. She slowly smiled as she wanted this problem resolved even more than he did.

“What time is it, Gunther?”

“5:10ish”

Her smile widened. She beckoned to him, curling her pointer finger. Gunther could not believe this was real.

“I have forty minutes and all I need to do is dress after this. Come on in.” Gunther removed his pants in record breaking time. 

“I love your ideas, ”Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and back, “and I love you, you beefbrain.” It still melted his heart each time she said it. They kissed, tenderly as their slick bodies press together firmly, and fingers graze lightly all over the other. His dark skin pressed against her lighter skin, pressed against the wall as the water rained over them. 

Gunther pulled on her lower lip, releasing it, as his hands began to grope her. “I love you too.” He ghosted over her lips. He kissed her cheek, following the path of that bead of water down her face before kissing and biting at her collarbone. His thoughts are turned to mush. All that matters is the warm water, Jane in his arms, the cool wall behind him, her breast in one hand, her ass in the other, her tongue—

“Gunther, we have a time limit” 

“Skipping the foreplay?” He dejectedly said. She replied by turning around, bending down with her hands braced on the other wall in front of him. That was definitely one way to answer the question. 

\--

Shower sex is now a routine part of their schedule. Jane got up early, ate breakfast then wash herself in the shower and Gunther got up a bit later to shave and then climb in with her. Once they finished, Jane would dress as Gunther washed up and ate. They both met for lunch in Kipper Hospital and left without worry of being too tired for the other. Gunther would prepare as much as he could for the next day while Jane went to bed earlier. Before, when they would have to resign themselves to loneliness when the other was too exhausted from their shifts or sur

Shower sex introduces a new era to their lives. They can work guiltlessly all night and then get up 20 minutes earlier in the morning. Problem solved.  
Gunther goes through several stages when it comes to this new idea. First, he’s cautious because it’s new and different. Then, he’s excited because it’s new, different, and awesome. Jane accepts his enthusiasm with some amusement, though she eventually sees how she benefits from it. There comes a period when he cannot hear water running without getting slightly turned on. Next, Gunther decides to eschew all other types of sex that are not shower sex. After all, it’s exceedingly practical: a great wall, no extra clean up afterwards, and time efficient. He’s on top of the world for at least two weeks. And then, shockingly, he goes through another stage: withdrawal.

He misses cuddling. As weird as it is, spooning isn’t as awesome when Jane is already dead asleep and Gunther has just finished a power point on some boring subject. He loves her dearly, but snuggling is always more worth it when two people are awake for it. Also, at the risk of sounding like a girl, he misses the intimacy of sex in a bed. Somehow, it feels different than shower sex.

He says this to Jason one night when Jane is at a class and the two of them are at the bar.

“You miss the intimacy of sex, but you’re having sex every morning?” Jason echoes, trying to understand. “Gunther, that makes no sense.”

“Shower sex is dirty sex,” Gunther says flatly. “And at first it was great, but now it’s like… hey, we love each other, too.”

Jason stares at him, thunderstruck.

“But… you’re still having sex every day.”

Gunther finally turns his eyes away from the TV screen and looks back at his friend.

“I just want to do it in a bed, okay?” he huffs out, frustrated. “Or, like, even a bath. Or on the couch. Just, something other than super-fast, super-efficient shower sex.”

Jason nods his head thoughtfully.

“Well, my advice would be to be the master of your own fate. If you want to have sex in a bed, seduce Jane into bed. It seems like that’s the only way.”

“I guess you’re right.”

If he was a woman, all he’d have to do was walk around in some sort of lingerie and he’d be all set. But Gunther? Gunther has to actually use his brain to get her into bed. If he started walking around naked, she’d probably get annoyed and kick him to the couch with some witty comment about how uncomfortable it is there.

But wait… there’s nothing she can say about him walking around half naked.

When Gunther gets home, he immediately checks around for his girlfriend. She is nowhere to be seen- probably staying after class to go over her last essay. He hates that she takes classes on the weekends, but there’s nothing he can do about. Jane wants what Jane wants. And right now, all he has to do is make Jane want him.

The first thing he does is take a shower. He only gets out when he hears the front door slam closed, at which point he hurries over to the closet and puts on some boxers and an old pair of jeans. He meanders into the kitchen just as Jane is slumping exhaustedly into a kitchen chair, her head on the table. She’s wearing clothes on the more professional side, and they accentuate her figure nicely.  
He really hopes that this plan works.

“Hi, love,” Gunther says, pausing in the door way to the kitchen. “How was your day?”

Jane lets out a sigh, the sound muffled by her arms.

“Oh, it was…” she begins, and she trails off as lifts her head and looks at him. “Good?”

“That’s nice,” Gunther responds. Jane’s eyes flicker from his chest to his hair, her eyebrows contracting.

“You… you took a shower.”

“Yeah,” Gunther nods. “I was thinking of getting up early tomorrow and doing some work at the library. This way I can just wake up, have coffee, and go.”  
“No shower tomorrow?” Jane whispers, looking hurt.

Gunther shrugs, pretending to be oblivious.

“I’m really into time efficiency lately,” he says. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Yeah,” Jane says absently, sitting back in her chair and biting her lip. “You’re welcome.”

“Well, you look absolutely exhausted,” Gunther says. “How about a White Claw?”

“Oh, I don’t want any sc-” Jane starts, but Gunther has gotten onto his tip toes and is stretching his entire body so that he can reach the highest cabinet, the one that they happen to keep the six pack on. He hears her whimper as he grasps the bottle and tugs it down from the shelf that it’s resting on.  
“Mango or Black Cherry?” he asks again, holding up the bottle and lifting it into the air.

Her eyes are on his biceps as she says, “Mhhhmm.” He sees her begin to twirl her hair around her finger and suddenly, triumphantly, realizes that he’s going to win this.

And if his chest doesn’t do it, he’s going to win because White Claws makes her horny.

Gunther reaches into another cupboard, lifting up on his bare feet, and opens the two cans. He pads over to the table, holds his hand out to Jane, and when she takes it he helps her up.

“You look tired,” he says. “We should go sit on the couch.”

She nods, glassy eyed, and follows him to the couch.

“I am tired,” she adds belatedly, and he would almost feel bad about seducing her except her skin is starting to become tinged pink, so he knows that it’s too late to stop it. He gently brings her to the couch and watches her flop gratefully onto it. He joins her only a moment later and hands her the drink that he has poured for her, then sits down next to her. Immediately, her head goes to his chest, which is still bare. “You smell good,” Jane murmurs into his skin. 

“And you’re warm. And I love you.”

Gunther shivers at her breath against his skin. She subconsciously rubs her cheek against him, her soft hair brushing up against him. His hand instinctively goes up to stroke it, still so long and red, and yeah, sometimes he still can’t believe that he’s allowed to casually touch her like this. Sometimes he still can’t believe that they have moments like these on the couch, and that he can see her naked, and that she’s in love with him as much as he’s in love with her. Sometimes it knocks the breath out of him, their relationship.

“I’m sorry that we’ve had difficulty with making time for the important stuff lately,” Gunther says suddenly. “The non-school related stuff.”  
Jane looks surprised.

“Really?” she questions, reaching out to take a sip of her drink.

“Yeah. I think we’ve been so focused on the future that we kinda forget about each other.”

Jane squints up at him.

“Yes, I suppose we did.”

“But college isn’t the most important thing,” Gunther says, his voice getting louder. His hand is under her shirt, making tiny circles on her bare back with his thumb.

“No, it isn’t,” Jane replies, eyes troubled.

“And no matter how much romance we put our time into, I’m still going to be a neurosurgeon and you’re still going to be an cardiothoracic surgeon,” he says confidently.

“That’s a lovely thought,” Jane yawns.

Her chest is falling and rising rhythmically as she gazes up at him. She seems so tired.

“You can go to sleep if you want,” he says softly, still playing with her hair lovingly.

“Okay,” Jane murmurs, looking up to smile at him, but as soon as he sees the smile, he lowers his lips to hers, unable to help himself. She kisses him back immediately, and when he pulls back, her eyes are much more alert. “Or we could do this.”

Jane shifts her position so that she’s straddling him, and Gunther feels a satisfied jump in his heart when he realizes that her hair is dry and curly. He runs  
his fingers through it as she begins to trail kisses down his chest.

“So, this shower sex thing,” Gunther begins.

“Mhmm?” Jane replies, voice muffled by his skin.

Gunther loses his train of thought as her lips get lower.

“Ummm,” he stutters. “Ummm...”

Jane looks at him, her eyes wide and sparkling.

“Yes, Gunther?”

“I’m pretty done with it,” he tells her boldly. “I want to make more time for each other.”

“Okay.”

“I mean, we can still do it in the shower,” Gunther adds. “But not all the time.”

“Okay.”

“And I want to do it in a bed more often!”

“Okay.”

He feels like he’s on a roll now.

“And I want to snuggle afterwards!”

Jane bursts out laughing.

“You want to snuggle?”

“Yeah,” Gunther says defiantly. “I like spooning. So sue me.”

Jane raises her lips back to his and kisses him.

“I like spooning too,” she informs Gunther, whispering the words against his lips.

They continue kissing, Gunther’s hand slipping further up her shirt.

“Are you still tired?” he tries to say, but she’s doing this thing to his bottom lip that makes coherency kind of difficult.

“Nope,” Jane says breathlessly before going back in for his lip.

“So we can keep going?”

“Oh yes,” she agrees. “Besides, we haven’t solved the mystery of the night.”

“What’s that?” Gunther questions, confused.

Jane’s eyes sparkle with mischief.

“You don’t know which bra I’m wearing yet.”

He finds out quite soon after that.


End file.
